Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communications, and, more particularly, to rate adaptation for data communication.
Different types and levels of noise can be introduced in data communications along different media (e.g., Powerline Communications (PLC), Ethernet, wireless, etc.). This noise can be measured by a receiver that is receiving the data communications. For example, the receiver can measure the Signal-To-Noise Ratio (SNR) of the data communications. This SNR information can be used to dynamically adjust the parameters for data communications by track changing channel conditions for the particular media.